Stars Cross Lovers Lovers Cross Stars
by mikamilk
Summary: AU Yong-Soo/Meimei and Yao/Kiku on the side. They say your fate depends on and only goes as far as the stars allow. Is there any such thing as coincidence in life? /This story is a sequel to Crane of Japan. Please read the NOTE inside/
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

**NOTE: **This story is part of a series and should be read after Crane of Japan, His Light and Memories In A Painting.

**Stars Cross Lovers**

**Lovers Cross Stars**

**By mikamilk**

**Prologue**

That day the wide sky was agape and dark.

Heavy rain poured ceaselessly as it wept for the crane.

Thunder rolled and rumbled as it roared its fury.

Black clouds canopied the land below,

Hiding the stars and the moon from sight.

For would it not be cruel for the stars to shine,

On a day so tragic as this?

For the stars themselves had brought about this fate.

A curse, they said,

The stars had cursed the crane.


	2. Chapter One Pisces

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

Chapter One - Pisces

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

_You had been there, so close within my arms, and I had thought that so long as I had you there that you would be safe. _

_How so very wrong I was. _

_The way your skin grew paler, your build smaller, your voice weaker—it still frightens me as much as it had then. Your clothes seemed to simply swallow you, and as I held you, I held my breath because I felt that if I hugged you too tightly you would disappear. It was as though you were fading away… _

_All too quickly, you did. _

_You are gone. _

_The rain is still pouring._

_I still cannot let go of you. You still remain in my heart and you are always there when I close my eyes. I still long to wrap you up in my arms. How much I long to feel your heart beat against mine. _

_I cannot let go._

_I am ashamed of my powerlessness to do anything for you, both now and before._

_I know it is cruel and selfish of me to hold onto you as I do. But I simply…_

_My shame only grows, but I cannot help but wonder—Can you forgive me? _

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

It was a warm, placid evening. A woman lay on a mattress with a soft quilt covering her weak body, still in recuperation. She had her dark hair loose, letting the long strands spill over the pillow to trail to the edges of the mattress where the ends settled against the tatami mats. Upon her chest held in her loving hands was a newborn child, swaddled up in white, cotton cloth. She was a tiny little thing but a happy one too, it seemed, as she stared into her mother's eyes intently, a tiny hand reaching out as far as it could stretch, trying to touch her mother's soft chin.

"Oh look, was that a smile I just saw?" The woman's eyes travelled to her right where her husband sat bouncing a small boy of about two on his knee, his eyes full of a fatherly affection as they watched over the baby girl upon her chest.

"If it was, that would make it her first," she smiled, turning her attention back to the baby who was now kicking about with her feet to try and wriggle up closer to her mother's face, the fingers of her outsretched hand widely spread apart. "Won't it?" the woman cooed as she gently slipped her hand around the outstretched cherubic forearm. The woman raised the baby's hand up gently, slowly moving it to-and-fro in a waving motion toward the little boy seated on their father's lap. 'Oppa, Oppa' she called playfully, successfully catching the attention of her son who blinked his curious eyes several times their way.

For a long moment, brother and sister simply stared into each other's faces in silent communication understood only between the two. The baby girl then flapped her arms, hitting them against the woman's chest several times before her eyes began to droop. She was then fast asleep, dreaming peacefully.

"Please don't be upset with me," the woman spoke suddenly, readjusting her daughter's position on her chest. Though she spoke calmly there was no trace of the playfulness left there, pre-empted with an apologetic tone. "I've decided to go back to China with Lady Chu."

The man's eyebrows instantly knitted together clearly conveying his malaise, the smile fading from his lips. He set his son down off his knee to the floor where the boy began entertaining himself with sliding his socked feet over the slippery tatami mats. Leaning forward, the man pressed a calloused hand heavily down into the corner of the mattress, gazing upon his wife with pleading eyes.

"Look, you don't have to—" he began but his mumbles of protest were cut short with his wife's clear voice.

"But I want to," she said. "Already, a year has gone by since Miss Meimei was born. Can you not empathise that Lady Chu wishes to return to China so Miss Meimei can be raised in her homeland where she ought to be?"

"Yes, of course dear, but you know that Lord Chu must stay here in order to fulfil his duties." There was still much strengthening needed of the Japanese effort for the nation's welfare after the recent upheavals it had seen. Though indeed the worst was over, especially with the dissolving of the conflict between Britain and France, the road to stability still stretched long before them. Just the thought of this elicited a weighty sigh deep from the man's throat.

"Yes, I know," the woman murmured wistfully, casting her eyes to the side, away from her husband. Lord Chu was sent here, appointed specially by His Imperial Highness of China no less, to be of assistance to the Japanese Emperor. And of course, wherever Lord Chu goes they too went. There was no question of that. After everything the Chus had done for them it was the least they could offer as repayment.

"There's no telling how long it will be before Lord Chu can return to China again. As his attendant I cannot ever leave Lord Chu's side."

"I am no different," the woman stated with earnest. "I have not—and will not—leave Lady Chu's side for any reason."

Frustrated, the man shook his head, shooting a glance over to his son and then to his sleeping daughter too. He then dropped his gaze to his knees, a tightness building within his chest. He pressed his lips together firmly in an attempt to stop them from the way they were quivering. Drawing an unsteady breath, he bit out in a strained voice, "What about the children? What will I do with the children gone and…with _you_ gone?"

Silence fell between the two, only the sounds of the boy's playing and the baby's soft breathing filled the room. Then, something fell onto the woman's cheek—one, solitary tear that had slipped from her husband's eye. Carefully, she stretched out a hand, reaching over to take one of her husband's hands into hers. Gently, she pried her husband's tightly fisted hand apart, stretching out his long fingers with her delicate ones. Then she slipped her palm to rest easily against his, their fingers intertwining instinctively. The two hands moulded together so perfectly that is was as though they were never meant to be separated.

"We are Ims—proud and loyal," she murmured, giving a small squeeze with her hand. "We have always lived with pride from the very beginning. We lived proudly in the days we fished out in the seas of our homeland. And even after shipwreck, we lived on, proudly. Remember?"

"Of course, dear." Somehow, the man felt himself relaxing as the memories returned. Finding themselves washed up on the shores of a foreign land; at the time he had asserted that all hope was lost. They had miraculously survived the storm—the _both_ of them—yet how were they to live in a land so far from their own? However, they had been blessed by the Heavens. They had been taken in and cared for by warm-hearted, compassionate people—the Chus. And the Chus, despite their differences of race and status, had given them a place in life again. And since that day the Chus and the Ims had become inseparable.

"We have lived proudly, through anything that stood against us, and we will not stop doing so," the woman murmured, her eyes no longer averted but directed straight into her husband's face. The strained expression she saw etched into every feature of the face of the man she truly loved pained her to the core of her heart. But even that did not dissuade her. "I am going with Lady Chu."

Her words—spoken with such strength and without a trace of uncertainty—along with the honesty reflected in her eyes left her husband unable to put forth any further argument. She had made a choice, one that he—or anyone—could ever make for her. Breathing in deeply, as though drinking down his acceptance, the man made his final request. "But please, _please_, do not take the children away too. I…"

The woman took a moment to consider this. Troubled, her eyebrows creased slightly and her eyes wandered up to the ceiling of the room as she thought. Finally, her pale lips parted.

"Then…"

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Outside, trees stood with branches carrying leaves which were just losing their green colour; red and yellow hues beginning to seep across the foliage. Many seasons had passed since the summer his wife had left this country. This would now be his second autumn without her.

"Im, are you alright?"

Caught in his distracted moment of musing, Im Kyu-Bok snapped back to reality with a quick bow and a grunt from the back of his throat. "Sorry, Lord Chu, I am fine. What were we…"

"The uproars down south," Lord Chu reminded Kyu-Bok. Lord Chu was a man with a large build; a man carrying an aura of strength and leadership; a man respected, admired and loved.

"Ah yes, the Nationalists…"

Japan as a whole was accepting many Westerners onto its land in the past few years as a result of drastic changes to the nation's foreign policy legislation. Starting from the signing of the Japan-France-Britain Treaty of Friendship and Cooperation by Emperor Kyonosuke, international relations beyond Asia were growing and improving. Alas, these changes meant Japan was no longer—and never again would be—the Japan that it was. Some embraced these changes while there were others who were repulsed by it. They were hostile; scorning the 'barbarians', setting fire to their houses and in extreme cases (which were unfortunately not so rare) assaulted and even murdered them. These radical groups were labelled the 'Nationalists'. Suppressing the Nationalists was top on the Japanese Imperial Army's agenda and Lord Chu and his Chinese soldiers were here with the instruction to support them.

"Mr Kirkland will be meeting us the morning after next. He will be taking us to our destination," Lord Chu said. "It's going to be a long one."

"Yes…" Kyu-Bok's voice was quiet and almost weak. They had predicted the mission would take four or five moons at least. Already he felt a pang of guilt in his chest as the thought of his son pressed into his mind.

"Im?" Yet again sensing Kyu-Bok's unease, Lord Chu placed a hand on the other's shoulder in concern. "What is troubling you?"

Now Kyu-Bok not only felt bad about his son but also for worrying Lord Chu. He sighed and bowed apologetically. "I am sorry. It is just my son—I would have to leave him here on his own."

"Won't the woman from the pickle shop look after him?" asked Lord Chu.

Kyu-Bok nodded. "Yes, she has very kindly agreed to. She's always so helpful and kind to us. But I am afraid to say that my son does not get along too well with her. She is quite old and my son is rather…energetic," he finished with a weak chuckle. His son definitely won't be pleased with him but he would have to break the news to him tonight or tomorrow at the latest.

Withdrawing his hand and folding his arms, Lord Chu closed his eyes briefly before opening them to look at his attendant again. "Im," he said slowly. "Listen, why don't you take your son to the Imperial Palace tomorrow?"

"I-I beg your pardon, My Lord?" Kyu-Bok stammered, confused by what seemed like a positively bizarre suggestion. "Do you mean _the _Imperial Palace?"

"Is there another?" Lord Chu quipped, laughing heartily. "Don't look so mortified, Im. If you will just listen to me you will see that I have very logical reasons behind my suggestion. You see, Emperor Kyonosuke-sama mentioned to me the other day that he is troubled. That is because he cannot find a suitable playmate for his son, His Highness Kyonoiye-denka. And if I am correct, why your son is just the perfect age, is he not?"

"Oh, eh, well but _my _son?No I—"

Lord Chu raised a hand to quieten the stammering man. "Just take him to the Imperial Palace tomorrow and then we can see how things go after that. So will you do this for me, Im?"

"I…" Kyu-Bok faultered momentarily but eventually bowed his head in defeat. "I will take him there tomorrow."

The following day, just as had been arranged, Kyu-Bok stood before the formidable entrance of the Japanese Imperial Palace with his son by his side. As he stood waiting for the doors to open up, to a world even more frightening than the doors themselves were proving to be, he was feeling extremely small and unworthy of being in such a revered place. But his largest concern was for his son—Would he get along with Prince Kyonoiye-sama? Would he be treated well by the palace's personnel?

When the doors finally did open, Kyu-Bok held his breath expecting to be greeted by forbidding palace officials or some such thing, but as the doors fell wide open, a young lady came hurrying out, bowing her head several times as she approached them. Her hair was gathered into a clean knot at the back of her head and she wore a simple orange kimono speckled with yellow leaves, the obi around her waist dyed in autumnal shades. When she reached the ledge of the narrow, wooden deck where Kyu-Bok and his son were standing, she knelt down and gave a friendly bow.

"We apologise to have kept you waiting. We have been sincerely looking forward to your arrival. I am Fujimoto, I work here at the palace. Please allow me to be of any service to you."

Returning her bow, Kyu-Bok introduced himself to the girl. "Ah, well, I am Im. Has Lord Chu—"

"Yes, we have been informed," the girl, Fujimoto, told Kyu-Bok with a smile. Then she reached out her hand toward Kyu-Bok's son, inviting him to sit on the raised deck so he can remove his shoes. As he was doing so, Fujimoto turned back to Kyu-Bok saying, "Please do not worry. We will take very good care of your son."

"Thank you. Then, I guess I'll be going," Kyu-Bok said. He then stepped back a fraction, beginning to turn his body away. "I'll be back later to pick you up okay?"

"Okay."

"Be good," Kyu-Bok added quickly before completely turning away. As he walked away he heard Fujimoto wishing him a good day. All he too could do was wish for the best for his son.

Once Kyu-Bok was out of sight, Fujimoto slipped an arm around the boy's small shoulders, helping him to stand. "Come on, let's go inside," she said, leading him through the entrance by the hand.

They had barely travelled that far from the entrance of the palace and already the place was larger than any house the boy had ever seen or been inside. Fujimoto made sure not to walk too quickly, smiling to herself as she observed the small boy who was lost in silent wonder of his new surroundings. Fujimoto only spoke again when they had arrived at their destination. She released her hold of the boy's hand temporarily so she could kneel down on the floor in front of a set of paper doors. "I beg your pardon. It is Fujimoto," she announced before slowly sliding the doors apart.

A young boy, sitting atop a square cushion, came into view as the doors drew open. The crisp, button-down white shirt the boy wore with his hakama stood out. Western-style clothing was still very new to Japan; only members of the imperial family were glimpsed garbed in clothing influenced by European fashion. The boy in the white shirt was seated in the centre and to his right and left were male attendants, two on either side of him.

Taking the boy's hand again, Fujimoto urged him to go forward. A moment later, he found himself standing in the middle of the room, facing the other boy who looked about the same age as himself.

"Before you is Kotaishi-Denka, Kyonoiye-no-miya-sama," one of the attendants apprised in a loud voice. "You shall address His Highness with either Denka-sama or Miya-sama," he instructed.

The boy did not respond immediately. After a moment's thought, he said, "Why do I have to do that?" The idea of having to use those ridiculous sounding names apparently did not appeal to the young boy. It was not so much that it made him feel belittled or lowly—For him, it just did not sit quite right.

However, nobody in the room was able to answer the boy's question. They were all too taken aback by his boldness. But this did not bother him one bit which was made obvious by his next exclamation.

"I know," he said, now with a spark of excitement in his eyes. "Kyo! I'll call you Kyo!"

This statement had apparently taken it too far. The crown prince sat, speechless, wearing an unreadable expression on his face. The attendant that had made the introduction shot up onto his feet, his face red and fuming with anger. "You insolent, disrespectful, _shameful_—"

"I…" It was Kyonoiye who raised his voice, startling everyone in the room into silence. "I like it."

A mischievous smile broke onto Kyonoiye's lips as he suddenly stood up and crossed the room to stand directly in front of the other boy. "What's your name?"

"Yong-Soo."

"Yong-Soo," Kyonoiye said, grabbing onto a hand, "come on. Let's go!"

And the two had dashed out from the room in a blink of an eye.

Later that day, Kyu-Bok stood in exactly the same spot he had left his son in the morning, wide-eyed at the sight of Yong-Soo who was standing on the narrow deck before him. His son was covered from head to toe in dirt, his hair a mess, his clothes stained…And there was a wide grin pasted onto his face from ear to ear.

"Yong-Soo, look at you," Kyu-Bok chuckled. This was possibly the first time he had seen Yong-Soo look so happy.

In the next moment, there was a pattering of small feet and Kyonoiye came bursting through the entrance, closely followed by Fujimoto who was huffing with exhaustion.

"Is Yong-Soo coming back tomorrow?" Kyonoiye chirped, stepping up beside his friend.

"Yeah, can I?"

"Now, now." Fujimoto dropped down to her knees behind the two boys, placing a hand on Yong-Soo's shoulder. Giving Kyu-Bok an apologetic bow, she said, "We are so sorry. We will get your son bathed and give him new clothes immediately."

To this, Kyu-Bok simply shook his head with a reassuring smile. "There's no need for that. He can bathe when we get home." To his son he added, "Ready to go?"

With the wonderful day coming to an end, the two boys suddenly became miserable and petulant. But Yong-Soo was made to put on his shoes and say goodbye.

That evening, arrangements for Yong-Soo's temporary stay at the palace, for the length of Kyu-Bok's absence, were put in place.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

The following four and a half moons had flown by. It was a peaceful spring morning. Flowers were just beginning to bloom, letting their flavoursome scents drift throughout the gardens of the Imperial Palace, even tickling the noses of those in the inner rooms. On such a beautiful day there was no way of keeping the two boys indoors for their daily lessons.

Bouts of laughter could be heard from the gardens; Kyonoiye and Yong-Soo running about chasing dragonflies and scrambling up trees in search of small berries. Emperor Kyonosuke and Empress Ofuku gazed out to the garden which they had a plain view of through the opened paper doors. They smiled to each other as they watched their son and his little friend scurry up a tree, leaving several exasperated attendants down below who waved their arms about desperately to get the children to come back down to safety.

From his position high within the branches of a tall tree, Kkyonoiye spied Fujimoto making her way to the Emperor with a bundle in her arms. "Stop!" he called out to her, almost making her drop her burden as she twisted her little head around in search of the source of the voice.

"Come on," Kyonoiye whispered to Yong-Soo and they slid down the trunk of the tree—in a much too dangerous fashion for the attendants' comfort—and promptly bounded across the gardens towards Fujimoto.

"Fujimoto, is that the medicine from China?" Kyonoiye demanded, a finger pointed at the bundle.

"Yes it is," answered Fujimoto with a smile. "It's for you father."

"I know that!" Kyonoiye exclaimed. Then, he stretched out his arms to be parallel to the ground with the palms up just like Fujimoto's arms were positioned. "_I _will take it to him!"

"It's heavy," Fujimoto warned which immediately earned her a displeased glare. So she crouched down and carefully deposited the box onto the prince's waiting arms, steadying it for the little boy. "Will you be okay? I'm going to let go now."

"O-okay," Kyonoiye said cautiously but he did not look at all confident under the box's weight, his arms wobbling. Then suddenly, some of the weight was taken away, shocking Kyonoiye. When he looked to the side, Yong-Soo was grinning at him, his hands holding firmly onto one side of the box.

"Let's take it together," Yong-Soo said. "Just hold the other end."

Kyonoiye immediately did as Yong-Soo had suggested and between the two, they lugged the bundle the rest of the distance to the room adjacent to the gardens.

"We have brought your medicine," Kyonoiye announced when they reached the room.

Reaching out, Kyonosuke accepted the bundle from the two boys, giving them both a smile. "Thank you," he said. Now feeling very important, the two boys puffed out their chests with pride, their round faces glowing in the warm sunshine.

The morning was truly a peaceful one. So peaceful that nobody would have known to prepare for the tragic news that would shock the peace into unforeseen mourning.

It was the troubled voices of several soldiers from the Imperial Army that brought the news. "Your Royal Majesty!" they cried as they came rushing across the gardens, their boots thumping loudly and swords clanking by the sides.

Kyonosuke straightened his posture, frowning at the expressions he saw on the soldiers' faces. "What is it?"

"Your Royal Majesty," one of the soldiers addressed again. "Please excuse me but I shall be straight forward in my reply. Lord Chu has passed away."

Kyonosuke's frown deepened. "When? How so?" he breathed.

"In the previous moon. I am afraid the precise details are unclear, Your Royal Majesty."

The two small boys stood to the side, staring onto the scene, unable to move or speak. They were not sure what exactly was going on, but Yong-Soo recognised the name that had been raised, Lord Chu. He was somebody important, especially to his father…

"Ah, you…"

Yong-Soo jolted as one of the soldiers spotted him, crouching down to be at eye-level with the boy. He nodded as he was asked if his name was Im Yong-Soo. The soldier looked very grave and it made him uncomfortable and jittery.

"Im Yong-Soo," the soldier said, his eyes full of pity. "Your father has passed away too."

Yong-Soo did nothing but stand rigidly in place. "When is he coming back?" he asked.

The soldier simply shook his head feeling truly sorry for the child. "He is not coming back. He is dead."

"He's not coming back," Yong-Soo repeated hollowly. "Dead."

The soldier then took out a sword, laying it across his palms for Yong-Soo to see. "This was all that we could bring back. I'm sorry."

Bewildered, all Yong-Soo could do was stare at the heavy sword; confused, scared and forlorn. His father was gone. He would never come back. He would never again snuggle up on those knees he loved so much. He would never go to sleep with him again, sharing the same blanket. And, where was he to go now? Who would care for him?

"Yong-Soo," a voice burst out as Yong-Soo felt his hand being grabbed. He slowly turned his scared eyes to the side, peering fearfully into his friend's face in need of some—or _any_—form of assurance.

"Yong-Soo," Kyonoiye repeated, giving his friend a knowing look. "You can stay here, in the palace."

Yong-Soo's eyes grew wide.

"Stay here with me."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

**Translations **

**Oppa: **(Korean) A girl's big brother.

**Kotaishi-Denka, Kyonoiye-no-miya-sama: **(Japanese) A very formal and lengthy way of saying Crown Prince, His Highness Kyonoiye.

**NOTE: Hello! Nice to meet you! Or for those of you who know me, it's so lovely to see you again! So, this series just seems to keep continuing doesn't it? I really hope I'm not boring anybody. **

**I just have several sidenotes. Firstly, about Kyu-Bok and his wife washing up on China; I think that's possibly geographically difficult. I think you'd probably end up drifting to Japan but I'm no expert in this area. Sorry! **

**Secondly, 'Japan-France-Britain Treaty of Friendship and Cooperation' is kind of taken from the 'Basic Treaty of Friendship and Cooperation' (aka NARA) which was a treaty between Japan and Australia signed in 1976. **

**Lastly, the name 'Kyonoiye'. The name is a little strange because of the 'ye' sound (which I believe is hardly ever used in Japanese names) but I just wanted him to have a name that was a little different. **

**I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm sorry about all the OCs…And please, do leave comments! And of course, feel free to ask me any questions and I will do my best to answer them!**

**Thank you and have a wonderful day!**


	3. Chapter Two Sagitta

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

Chapter Two – Sagitta

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

_It is the second time that the Palace of Quiet Light is without you. The first time, you left behind an emptiness in your place; a space that only you could refill. This second time, again the emptiness is what remains, but this time it will never again be filled by anyone. The emptiness now resides here in your stead. _

_I met your cousin. He is well. The people at the palace were all very kind to us. _

_Remember that place you had told me about? The place you'd loved. The place we'd promised to one day visit._

_How I wish we could have gone together. _

_I requested to walk the palace gardens and they allowed me to do so freely. It was not difficult to locate your secret place. It was easy to find—only because every word you had used to describe the path you took is still fresh in my ears; 'through a thicket, over a low hillock and down the steep to the brook…'_

_Just as you'd told me, it was beautiful. I could almost see you sitting there by the riverside upon the cluster of smooth rocks, the breeze gently tugging the ends of your hair. _

_As I dipped my hand into the water, the rippling currents slipping past my fingers, I felt an aching in my heart. Finally I was able to realise just how hard it must have been for you in the years we spent apart. I had Hongkong and Lee—always standing by my side and giving me strength—whereas for you your only solace was this tiny haven. _

_I am sorry I could not save you. I am sorry I could not share your pain. I am sorry I was not there for you… _

_Though I must confess, during those years, there were times I had doubted myself and my unfounded certainty of our mutual love. That you possibly—most probably—felt no affection for me any longer. But now I know that all those doubts were the embodiment of my foolishness in my plight of weakness and wallowing. Now, when I think back, I cannot fathom why I would have ever held any doubts at all._

_You had always thought of me in your heart. _

_And there is no stronger evidence of that than what I see here, carved into the bark of the oldest tree by the brook… _

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Seated vis-à-vis the Emperor of China was the head of the House of Chu; she was only barely fourteen years of age. Her father—whom she had no recollection of—had died almost a decade ago in the country where she was born; Japan. She had no memory of Japan either as she had only spent a very short time there before her mother brought her back to China where she was raised, right within the walls of this very house she sat now. As for her mother, she had passed away just three moons ago. She had suffered a long and agonising death. Her slow but vicious plunge toward eventual passing had begun the very day she had learnt of her husband's death. Shock, grief, regret, guilt, despair, anguish—they had all manifested in her soul, gnawing away her happiness and will to live. The one who had stayed with her—as she made her descent down the seemingly bottomless and ever bedimming stairway to her death—was her one and only daughter who was now left bereft of both father and mother.

"I am so deeply sorry," Emperor Yao breathed, "for your loss and for all of the hardships you have encountered, none of which should have ever befallen you in a world where only those deserving are given retribution and those honourable—like your father and mother—are acclaimed. Alas, the Heavens have plans far beyond what an ignorant soul as myself is capable of grasping. The only certainty I have is that your father and mother were proud to be the parents of a caring, beautiful daughter such as yourself, Lady Chu."

"Thank you for your kind words, Your Imperial Highness," the girl said, moved by the Emperor's words of sympathy. This was her second time meeting Emperor Yao. They had first met when he had similarly come to this house to pay his final respects when her father had passed on. Although that had been many years ago, the way he looked now was almost as though time had hardly passed by. Everything from his posture; his voice; his skin, hair and eyes had not aged at all, it seemed. However, one could detect a deep distress that was surfacing to his usually placid face, concerning the girl. There was obviously something troubling the emperor; something considerable that it was too great to be suppressed…

"Your Imperial Highness?" the girl addressed, offering him a small smile, a smile not usually typical of a child her age; a smile that knew too much about the pain, love, joys and cruelties of life for a girl still so young. "Please, call me Meimei."

"Meimei, that is a good name-aru."

Now Meimei's smile turned into one more appropriate of a young girl. "I am very fond of my name, if I may say so. It is the sole thing I received from my father and, although he is no longer with us, somehow I feel like it connects us together."

Emperor Yao was an emperor unlike any preceding other. He was personable and friendly, caring little for the demands of propriety or decorum associated to social standing. He preferred to treat individuals with equal importance whether they be noble or peasant, though possibly with one exception. That is, the infamous affection and exceptional love he gave to Emperor Consort Kiku, widely known and regarded warmly by the citizens of China.

"Meimei, the house of Chu has really suffered immensely and I am so sorry-aru," Yao reiterated though he knew that no amount of words would ever bring the girl's parents back again or take away her suffering. "I am responsible for both of your parents' passing. Had Lord Chu not crossed to Japan to begin with…"

"No, no it is not at all." Meimei gently shook her head. "I am certain that my father does not blame you. I know that he must have been honoured and proud to have been able to serve China and to have been so trusted by you."

"Thank you-aru," Yao murmured.

Meimei then recalled something. "Your letter," she said abruptly. "You mentioned that there was something important you wished to tell me?"

"Yes-aru! That's right." Yao refolded his arms, resting them gently on the surface of the table that lay between himself and Meimei, allowing for a moment before he went on.

"What I am going to tell you is something very important-aru, that I want you to consider with care," he began, his eyes looking straight into Meimei's face. "Meimei, will you be willing to become my daughter?"

Almost jumping out of her own skin, having not anticipated such a proposal, Meimei only just was able to suppress a gasp with both hands clapped over her mouth. "S-sorry," she apologised, swallowing. "So, you are saying you would like to adopt me?"

"Exactly-aru," Yao confirmed. "You will be the daughter of myself and my…" he hesitated, struggling a little to finish his sentence, "husband," he managed. An intense fear flashed in his dark eyes and his lips quivered ever-so-slightly as he uttered the word. In her fluster, Meimei did not notice.

"Your Imperial Highness, I…" Meimei slowly lowered her hands away from her face.

"There's no need to give me a reply straight away-aru," Yao assured. "I'm sure you will want some time to think about it."

"Yes, thank you. However, I must know one thing." Yao nodded, waiting for her question. "I know I am in no position to make such requests, yet, if I do become your daughter may I take my attendant with me? She is a good friend, one that I could never imagine parting with."

"Meimei, in the case that you decide to become my daughter you will become the Crown Princess. You should bring anyone and anything you desire to the palace with you-aru." Yao gave Meimei one last smile. "Think about it," he said before getting to his feet to leave.

Within several weeks of that day, a letter reached Yao's hands sent by Meimei with her acceptance of his offer. He smiled—the preparations for Meimei's entering of the palace already taken care of.

"Princess!"

Meimei looked up to the door just as her attendant came rushing through it. The girl, Fang, was only a year younger than herself and she was more like a younger sister or a friend to her than an attendant. They had grown up together in this house with both their mothers; four women as a family. But now, they were about to leave this house to begin life together at the Palace of Quiet Light…

"Princess." Fang's face was alit with a bright smile as she came hurrying into the room, kneeling down by Meimei's side.

"Fang, don't I always tell you to just call me Meimei?"

"But Princess suits you so well!" Fang exclaimed. "And you're going to become a 'real' princess now. So it's even more appropriate, see?"

"Oh alright," Meimei sighed in defeat. A small smile crept onto her lips as she reflected on the truth in Fang's words—the silly title Fang had dubbed her with when they had still been little children was about to become a reality.

"Here, look what I found," Fang said excitedly, holding up something in her hand. Leaning in to take a closer look, Meimei saw a silver cord pooled in the palm of Fang's hand which had glass beads set into the cord at short intervals. Meimei's lips parted in wonder as her eyes finally fell on the rhomboid pectoral attached to the cord, the form of a regal dragon carved into the jadeite; the serpentine body engraved with breathtaking artistry.

"I knew you'd like it!" Fang cried happily. "And it's going to look perfect with that green cheongsam!" Declaring so, Fang reached around Meimei's neck, fastening the clasp of the necklace, the pectoral swinging over her chest. Fang gently lifted Meimei's long locks, freeing them to fall over her shoulders and down her back. Fang sat back and nodded proudly to herself, her eyes dancing. "You're so beautiful! His Imperial Highness is going to be so pleased…"

The two girls sat smiling to each other, feeling a sense of sadness that they would be leaving this home. The state of Meimei's room—now bare having had sent most of her belonging to the palace ahead of her—reminded them that they were already moving on to the next stage in their lives. And finally, the screeching of the wheels of rickshaws and carriages sounded, alerting them of the arrival of their escorts from the palace.

"Miss Meimei! Fang!"

After sharing a brief yet heartfelt embrace, the two girls stumbled to their feet and hurried out to the main entrance. There, Fang's mother was awaiting them, ready to see them off.

"Are you both ready?" Fang's mother (and former attendant of Lady Chu) asked, ushering the girls to the entrance.

"Yes," they replied, both with a trace of nervousness in their voices.

"Miss Meimei," the woman addressed in a gentle yet firm tone. "Please do not worry about your home. I will take care of everything from here and protect what your father, your mother and what you have left with my life."

"Thank you," Meimei said, allowing herself to be wrapped up in warm, loving arms.

"Fang."

"Mother?" Fang whispered, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "Mother, I will miss you. I will miss you so much."

Fang felt her mother's arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I will miss you too, Fang." Slowly pulling away, Fang's mother looked both of the girls in the eyes. "I will miss the both of you very much. I will always love you and just remember, no matter what happens this will always be your home."

No amount of time would have been enough for the three women to be able to say all their farewells, alas, there were men outside waiting to take the girls away to the palace.

Even after the two girls' faces were out of sight, and even the last of the entourage of escorts had long disappeared over the mountain, she stood and gazed after Meimei and Fang in prayer for their safety and good fortune.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

At the imperial palace in Japan, Kyonoiye and Yong-Soo were growing up healthily and becoming strong, young men. But their mischievous dispositions had not changed even after so many years had gone by since they were small children—almost twelve years had passed since the two had first met each other. Yet, the two boys' escapades kept the palace personnel both constantly busy and unhappy. And this evening would be no exception.

Yong-Soo, with his father's sword on his left hip, leapt down the palace hallways at a speed that was sure to provoke gasps from the maids and grimaces from the advisors, but, he just could not walk with the 'elegance' or 'properness' he was told repeatedly to maintain here at the palace. He was much too excited for that, and at any rate, there was no time for that now. Yong-Soo continued his way through the maze of hallways, knowing every room and passageway that existed in the palace by heart. It was already dark, the sun having long retired behind the mountains and there was little activity within the palace, the day cooling down to a quiet closure.

At the end of one hallway, Yong-Soo spotted a room with some lamplight visible through the paper doors and he could also able to hear muffled voices from inside. Rushing towards the room, Yong-Soo all but barged into the prince's private room without a word of warning.

"Yong-Soo!" Kyonoiye hissed from where he sat on the tatami, a weighty tome spread out on the floor in front of him. He looked worn out as he always did by this time after many hours of private lessons, one-on-one with a strict tutor. "Finally…"

"Kyonoiye-denka, Yong-Soo-dono," the elderly tutor reproached, displeased with the obnoxious disruption. "We are still in the middle o—"

"Ah, my head! Oh how it aches," Kyonoiye cried out suddenly, cradling his forehead in the palms of his hands. "Oh it hurts…"

The tutor's face immediately lost its colour, his mouth hanging open in horror. "A doctor! I-I will call for a doctor, Your Highness!"

"No," Kyonoiye gritted out. From the corner of his eye he saw Yong-Soo's mouth twitch, amusement in his eyes. "I-I'll be alright. I just need to lay down and rest, _alone_. Leave. Yong-Soo will take things from here."

"H-However…"

"_Leave_," Kyonoiye repeated, sending the tutor a fierce glare successfully sending the man on his way within moments.

Clapping his hands a few times, Yong-Soo gave Kyonoiye a wide grin. "Thanks for the show, Kyo."

"What took you so long?" Kyonoiye complained, clearly not pleased with the amount of studies he had had to endure in Yong-Soo's absence. The daily lessons were simply insufferable without Yong-Soo. Ever since Yong-Soo had begun training with the Imperial Army—therefore making him unable to attend the daily lessons with Kyonoiye any longer—there was nothing to keep the dull, tedious lectures interesting or even bearable. "Why are you always leaving me here to suffer alone? You know how horrid—"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Kyo," Yong-Soo apologised rapidly, trying to comfort his friend. "But I have to go to training if I'm ever going to become a strong soldier. I mean, I can't just stay at the palace without any reason at all."

"Your strong already, Yong-Soo. And anyway, I'm your reason," Kyonoiye countered stubbornly. "If I say that you can stay, nobody can object."

Only half-listening to Kyonoiye—they had had this conversation too many times already—Yong-Soo simply nodded, waving Kyonoiye's words over. He quickly gathered Kyonoiye's heavy books and writing utensils together, packing them away into the chest in the corner of the room. "Anyway, we don't have a lot of time. Are you ready to go?"

"Of course I am," replied Kyonoiye instantly, his mood suddenly brightened with enthusiasm for the night's adventure. "I've only been waiting all day—"

"—Okay, okay!" The room was abruptly consumed by darkness as Yong-Soo waved out the flames of the lamps to create the illusion that the prince had fallen asleep. He assumed that would keep the servants away for long enough. Taking a handheld lamp and lighting it quickly, Yong-Soo now skidded over to the paper doors on the opposite walls of where he had entered the room—these ones leading not to a hallway but out into the palace gardens. "Let's go," Yong-Soo said, now whispering.

Sliding the door open just a fraction, Yong-Soo peaked out firstly to ensure the coast was clear. Once he was sure they would not be found, he beckoned Kyonoiye over to the door so they could creep out together. As Kyonoiye was inching closer, Yong-Soo slipped out first and held out a hand to pull Kyonoiye out after him.

After Kyonoiye was out on the wood plank landing, very carefully Yong-Soo slid the door closed soundlessly. They then hastily shoved their feet into their waraji straw sandals and quickly moved on before they could arouse any of the palace servants by making too much noise.

"So where is this place?" Kyonoiye murmured quietly, following Yong-Soo's lead across the gardens.

"You'll see, just follow me."

"Is it true that you're the first to find this place?" Kyonoiye pressed. The time he spent with Yong-Soo was when he felt most alive and free and so he found it difficult to contain his excitement.

"I swear it is!" Yong-Soo replied and even though Kyonoiye could not make out his expression clearly in the dark, he was certain the other wore a wide grin. "We won't let anyone else find it. It's going to be our hideout."

The journey became a little challenging as they entered into a dense forest. Several times, Kyonoiye stumbled on the brushwood, the footing uneven. It did not help that there was inadequate lighting with the tree branches only allowing a sliver of moonlight to shine onto the forest floor. But Yong-Soo never let him fall, always catching him and keeping a strong hold of his arm as they progressed. When they had come out into open air again, there was a small hill which was not too laborious to climb and the rest of the way was a casual descent down a gentle slope.

"Look, we're here. This is it," Yong-Soo announced, racing the short distance down to the riverbank ahead of Kyonoiye who followed at a more leisurely pace, admiring and inspecting Yong-Soo's discovery.

"I like it," Kyonoiye declared, perching himself atop a boulder by the riverside, reaching over and taking the lamp from Yong-Soo.

"It's perfect, right?" Flinging his arms up into the air, Yong-Soo cried out triumphantly. He then sprawled himself on the grass, his eyes taking in the view of the night sky and the sea of stars winking in the milky way—Heaven's River, the people of Japan called it. "If it's Heaven's River then maybe the stars will take our wishes to the Gods…"

"What?" Glancing down at Yong-Soo, Kyonoiye saw the reflection of the stars glistening in his dark eyes.

"Kyo, let's make a wish and see if they are granted," Yong-Soo said dreamily. Taking a moment to quietly ponder what wish he would make, Yong-Soo finally shouted, "Uri nara mansae!"

Startled by Yong-Soo's outburst, Kyonoiye almost dropped the lamp into the river. Coughing to hide his humiliation, he turned to Yong-Soo accusingly. "What was that? Is it even a wish? Is it some kind of gibberish you've invented?"

"No," Yong-Soo said, waving his arms about defensively. "I swear I didn't make it up."

Setting the lamp down on a flat surface on the ground—to decrease the risk of dropping it into the water—Kyonoiye sat back with his hands in his lap. "Then tell me what it means."

"Actually…" Yong-Soo hesitated. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Yeah, I have no idea. That's kind of strange," Yong-Soo thought aloud. "I think I heard someone saying it when I was little or something. Anyway, I've said mine so what's your wish, Kyo?"

"Does that even count?" Kyonoiye muttered under his breath. He then turned so he too was looking up at the stars. They were so bright yet so far away.

"One day we're going to leave this wretched place, just the two of us," Kyonoiye began. "We'll sail out on our tiny boat to the sea and not a single soul will be there to disturb us. We'll lie side-by-side and count the stars. We'll drift to wherever the wind takes us; to foreign lands where mysterious creatures prowl, slither and crawl. We will taste the juices of exotic fruits upon our tongues and tread upon the soil of all the countries awaiting us. We would even venture into the dark places of the Earth…Right, Yong-Soo?"

"Kyo." Yong-Soo sat up, staring into his friend's hardened expression. They were both aware that there was no way that such a wish would ever come true…But Yong-Soo also knew that for Kyonoiye to just be able to say this kind of thing to somebody, and not be judged or reprimanded, was something that meant much to him.

"That is my wish," Kyonoiye concluded, sighing deeply. He added in a soft murmur, "Yong-Soo, the stars are so far away. How will they ever hear me? Even if I were to take a bow and arrow and strike, my arrow would not even reach one out of those millions of stars. Not one…"

"Kyo, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

In the silence that followed, only the purling of the small stream soothed the air. The two sat gazing upon the water's surface, the reflection of the moon's roundness constantly twisting, pulling and distorting—like a shape-shifting creature.

As though suddenly remembering something, Yong-Soo jumped to his feet. "Kyo, there's something else you have to see," he said, breaking the silence and trying to sound as cheerful as he could. "Come over here."

Standing, Kyonoiye took the lamp and followed Yong-Soo. The lamp only illuminated his immediate surroundings so he could not see to where Yong-Soo was leading him but he was being taken a short distance away from the stream.

"Look, isn't this amazing?"

They had stopped and Kyonoiye could hear rustling of leaves all around him. To improve the lighting, he lifted the lamp higher and there he saw the thickest, most ancient-looking trunk of a tree he had ever seen. It was a spectacular sight; its strong branches forming a thick roof of leaves above their heads. Fascinated, Kyonoiye knelt down to take inspect the aged bark when he spotted something odd.

"Yong-Soo, you're wrong," he said slowly. "Look here."

Blinking, Yong-Soo lowered himself beside his friend. "Wrong? About what?"

"You weren't the first to find this place," Kyonoiye stated thoughtfully. "Someone's carved some characters into the bark of this tree. Someone's been here before."

Wide-eyed, Yong-Soo finally saw it too. "You're right. What does it say though?"

Adjusting the lamp so its flame would shine directly over the carved section of the bark, Kyonoiye studied the characters with a frown set in his jaw. He could make out there were two characters, stacked on top of one another.

"Come on Kyo, you study so long every—"

Kyonoiye silenced Yong-Soo with a quick 'shh' as he continued to stare hard into the bark. Finally, he lifted a hand and traced over the remnants of the characters which were still visible. "Ko…Tan?" he said, his frown deepening. "It looks like a name perhaps. Oh I'm not sure. Somebody probably came here a long time ago and carved their name here."

"Oh okay."

With no further fuss, the two boys left the tree, heading back towards the stream again, chatting and bickering as they always do. Not in a thousand moons would they have guessed that this place had been the secret haven of a Japanese man who had been the former Crown Prince of Japan turned Chinese Emperor Consort. And that man had carved those characters into the bark of this tree as a mark of his longing and undying love for the one who had christened him with the very name.

Xiaodan.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

**Translations: **

**Cheongsam: **(Cantonese) A traditional one-piece Chinese dress. In this story, Meimei is wearing a long-sleeved one which, I think, is not so common now.

**Heaven's River: **This refers to the literal translation of the Japanese term for the milky way which is _amanogawa_.

**Uri nara mansae: **(Korean) Long live Korea. The literal translation is 'our country ten thousand years' _I think_ or something along those lines.

**Waraji: **(Japanese) Straw sandals worn by samurai (as well as peasants too I believe).

**NOTE: Hello! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the previous chapters~! The reviews are really encouraging, thank you. And I'm so sorry for the late update. I was hoping this chapter wouldn't take as long as it has to finish writing but I've been a little busy, and also for a while I just couldn't write anything that was at all acceptable. I've managed to make it a little better than it was (I hope) and I really hope you found it was okay to read. **

**Oh and let me say this; please excuse the ridiculously angsty soliloquy sections of this story. I hope you can forgive me for them. **

**Also, if it helps at all, here are some approximate references to the setting of how old the characters are at this point. **

**Yao: 40**

**Meimei: 14**

**Fang: 13**

**Yong-Soo: 15**

**Kyonoiye: 15**

**Lastly, please review? And if you'd like to know anything else or just like to comment, please feel free to PM me! **


	4. Chapter Three Grus

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

Chapter Three–Grus

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

_How perfectly the peonies have yet again bloomed this year, their beauty as pure and dainty as ever they were; unchanging, even when all else seems to have changed completely._

_I question, repeatedly, how it is that I am blessed so? Why is it that you were condemned to such suffering and not I? Must it have all been placed onto you? A much too heavy burden for shoulders so slight. A much too harsh fate for a heart so full of grace... _

_This day, the sun was warm and the breeze soft. What an auspicious day it was, as though the Deities had known our plans we had made for the day. _

_Amongst the bushes of sweet-scented peonies, we laid down our trays and cups. Tea was poured and stories shared as we feasted on what lay spread out before us—our various, most favoured desserts; Bak Tong Gou, Hongkong's; Dragon's Beard, Meimei's;__guìyuán soup, mine; and also, ripe and luscious…_

_Litchis._

_Time flew right by us, the sneaky afternoon sun creeping towards the distant mountains and nimbly tucking itself away and out of sight, unnoticed. The air grew chilly, and though there was still more tea in the pot and stories still to tell, Meimei and Hongkong eventually withdrew indoors. There would be many more chances for the three of us to gather again, after all. However, it was still too early to go and join them inside just yet. Not until I had admired the peonies glow under the full moon would I leave my spot. _

_As the night grew deep the moon did rise. The moonbeam's splendour fell upon the petals of every peony in the garden and they glistened in the darkness._

_There I stood surrounded by moonlit peonies._

_And a stinging pierced my eyes as I took in the sight before me. _

_It was as though the trees were weeping shining, silver tears…_

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"I can no longer stay here in this body, but from hereon, please allow me to forever live within your heart, Yao-san..."

On the eve Emperor Consort Kiku passed onto the afterlife he offered over his whole being to lie in the hands of—and become one with—the man who held him close as he drew his final breath. At the end of that long, fateful night dawn did not break. An unearthly storm (which people of later times would recall as The Great Storm) broke loose; darkness and cold superseding the brightness and warmth of a burning sun. For countless weeks—possibly several moons—thunder rolled, lightning lashed out with its sharp claws and rain pelted down to the earth; like a raging monster. Not a speckle of sunshine was seen or felt.

It was one sombre day early in the morning that the Emperor Yao herded his siblings into a frigid, secluded room of the palace without any sign or word of warning. He swept them up with his torrent of unbridled rage, leaving them cowering with their bones rattling in fear. It was as though The Great Storm had possessed the emperor's very soul. Never before had the walls of the Palace of Quiet Light ever been shaken with such vigour; the entire palace flooded by the austerity of the emperor's fury and grief.

No mercy was had for the perpetrators. All were made to exit the palace immediately—at once without a moment's delay. They were not even granted the escape of death. The Emperor had sentenced them a lifelong serving and penance through waking Hell—to live in the great wilderness as foes of nature and humankind, shunned by the entire nation of China which had been their only friend. Thus, with only the clothes they had on their person—without shoes or even socks to protect their soft and pale feet that had never-before been tainted—the royal personages stepped into the mud and squelch, sinking down to the thighs; their quaking toes first to disappear into the muck and grime followed by lengths of shimmering silks of their royal robes and finally their horrified howls were swallowed up by the dark, thick ooze.

Even after the exiling the storm did not lift. The nightmare was not over. In sleep Yao would glimpse the ghost of his beloved only to wake again into the world where Kiku had died in his very arms. How was it possible to keep living when one only wished that he would choke on his own tears?

How?

The beating of his own heart and the undeniable truth that he was breathing and alive was his only key.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

It was a long time before Yao had found the strength and courage to set foot on Kiku's land of birth. Yao was not at all proud that it had taken him so long to deliver the news to Kiku's kin but it was something that he felt he needed to do however long it took. And at last, on a hazy afternoon, he sat facing the Emperor of Japan. It was over a year after Kiku's death.

The dull droning of an attendant's voice echoed in the room; scripted, empty greetings and words of welcome that interested neither Yao nor Kyonosuke. Yao was only listening with one ear, his eyes in the general direction of where Kyonosuke sat towards the back of the room where the tatami was raised several inches. While the attendant was still in the middle of his speech, the sound of a small thump caught Yao's attention and he glimpsed out of the corner of his eye movement of a shadow through the diaphanous paper-screen doors to his side.

Catching the Chinese man's eyes swivel to the side of the room, the attendant paused in his speech. "Yao-sama, is something…"

Nobody apart from Yao seemed to have noticed the movements outside of the room. Taking his eyes away from the paper doors Yao gently shook his head. "No, it is nothing-aru."

Kyonosuke, who had barely spoken thus far, made an act of clearing his throat to get the attention of the swarm of attendants seated around him. Raising a hand he said, "Why don't you all leave Yao-dono and I to talk in private? Would that not be better, Yao-dono?"

A wave of mumbled demurs rose amongst the attendants, all looking wary and reluctant about their emperor's proposal. But all it took was a simple 'Go' and a flick of Kyonosuke's wrist to clear the room of the extra company that had been no more than a stiff formality in the meeting between the two emperors. Now, without fear of being interrupted or listened in on, the two men could speak their hearts rather than exchanging cold words read straight off a piece of paper that had be prewritten by someone the knew not even the name or face of.

"Finally we meet."

"Yes-aru."

The aureate glow of the setting afternoon sun entered the room painting it in a rich, orange glaze. There was complete stillness, the two men simply gazing deeply into each other's faces. Lifting his hand from his lap, Kyonosuke patted the tatami beside him, inviting Yao to join him on the raised level of the room.

"Never had I dreamt that he would pass on ahead of myself," confessed Kyonosuke once Yao had seated himself across from the Japanese man. "Kiku-san had not only saved my life once but twice. The throne was his to take while my head was the citizen's. Yet he gave up his rightful place to a man who had betrayed him. He then brewed that man remedies and sent healers for that man's illness. It is all thanks to Kiku-san that I am here now." Kyonosuke drew a long breath, his voice trembling as he gritted his teeth. "And I have done nothing for him in return. Nothing."

Yao allowed a moment for the other to steady himself before speaking. "That is not entirely true," he said carefully. "He knew very well that your orders for him to travel back to China were not done without intention. That it was your way of thanking him. Your apology to him. You sent him back to me and there are no words that can express how grateful I am for that-aru. Thank you."

Lifting a wrapped bundle into his arms, Yao placed it on the tatami between him and Kyonosuke. Wordlessly, he untied the cloth letting the sheer fabric fall away to settle around a lacquered rectangular case.

"In this box I have put the last of the medicine that remains," Yao explained. "Your healers have been given the recipe, so I trust they will mix the remedies again when this runs out…just the way Xiao–Kiku had."

"Thank you," Kyonosuke murmured, brushing the tips of his fingers across the lid of the box.

"I…" Yao felt his throat constricting as he found himself struggling to speak steadily. "I have also brought this," he murmured. Taking a deep breath, the Chinese Emperor produced a small object from within the folds of his sleeve. Yao stared at the thing cradled in his palm, as though he himself could not believe his eyes of what he held. It was Kiku's precious heirloom, the hair ornament engraved with the Red-Crowned Crane. The form of the crane with its outstretched neck and wings spread wide burned into Yao's eyes. Where had his crane flown to?

Slowly, Yao stretched his arm out to offer the hairpin to Kyonosuke on his open palm. "This…This belongs here with you at the Honda House-aru," he whispered. However, to his surprise, Kyonosuke did not move to take the jewellery.

"That does not belong here," Kyonosuke stated. The edges of his mouth turned up in a small smile as he watched the Chinese man's eyes widen. "Take it back with you to China. I believe it will be a sign of peace between our two countries. More importantly, it should stay with you for that is where Kiku-san was most happy."

"But-aru…"

Kyonosuke only shook his head, refusing Yao's stubborn offering. Eventually Yao withdrew his hand, bringing the jewellery close to his heart; the place Kiku had told Yao he would always be.

"Emperor of China," Kyonosuke said causing Yao to lift his gaze to meet his own. For a long moment, Kyonosuke held Yao's gaze looking directly into Yao's eyes. "Do not let them threaten to fall from your eyes," he finally said quietly.

Blinking, Yao shook his head, puzzled by what the other's words.

"Do not let the tears threaten to fall," Kyonosuke reiterated, "instead, simply allow them to just do so. Though, that is, if you do not mind me joining you."

There was only a single heartbeat's hesitation before fresh tears were slipping from Yao's eyes, Kyonosuke also shedding his own tears. Together, the two emperors wept; sharing their sorrow, memories of Kiku filling their minds.

While such things had been taking place, a meeting had also happened outside of the room although this one had not been anticipated.

Yong-Soo was in a precarious position; nestled high in the ceiling, right above the sliding paper doors where he had a clear view of the goings-on beyond the paper doors through a slight crevice between the dark, lacquered frame where the paper-screens came together. He could see the top of the Chinese Emperor's head and was able to just make out the forms of several men surrounding Emperor Kyonosuke. But even if he did not have a perfect view Yong-Soo could hear the voice of one of the attendants although what he was hearing could have put him to sleep it was so boresome. Without even being able to see the Chinese Emperor's face Yong-Soo could tell how bored the man also was. Just the thought of this made Yong-Soo's shoulders shake with contained laughter, causing him to forget that he was in such a position that was tricky to hold. As though on cue, Yong-Soo's left foot slipped, almost making him fall out of his hiding place. Grimacing as he repositioned his footing, he recalled how much easier it had been to hide here when he had been smaller and lighter.

"Hello there," a voice suddenly called to him from below. Yong-Soo snapped his eyes down to see who it was that had called out to him. When he saw a young girl looking up at him in amusement, Yong-Soo's feet slid from beneath him again but this time he did not catch himself, ending up plummeting to the ground with a thump. The girl simply watched on as the boy made his descent to the floor. She then started to laugh quietly with her hands to her mouth as she continued gazing down at the boy now in a heap on the tatami in the corner of the room.

"Don't laugh," Yong-Soo mumbled from his rather unappealing position sprawled out on the tatami mats. With a grunt, Yong-Soo pulled himself up to at least seat himself upright, rubbing his legs where they had hit the floor. Frowning, he studied the girl who was still laughing to herself. "Hey, you came with the Chinese Emperor…"

"I'm his daughter," the girl stated. "My name is Meimei, what's yours?"

"So you're the Crown Princess," Yong-Soo surmised. A quick 'yes' from the girl confirmed Yong-Soo's assumption.

"What were you doing up there?" Meimei asked, her expression a mixture of exasperation and amusement. "I suppose you were trying to eavesdrop."

"No," Yong-Soo blurted immediately.

"Then what were you doing?" Meimei pressed sounding slightly unimpressed now, crossing her arms over her chest. The sleeves of her cheongsam made a soft sound as the silk brushed against each other.

"I…" Sighing audibly, Yong-Soo averted his eyes and said, "I was carrying out orders from the Crown Prince."

"Which were to eavesdrop on the meeting," Meimei said. "Am I correct?"

"…Yes, but—"

"Then why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Meimei sighed, passing Yong-Soo a strict look.

"I hardly know who you are. That's why," Yong-Soo quipped, crossing his own arms to show that he also had a point.

Lowering her arms to her lap, placing one slender hand over the other, Meimei nodded. "I suppose you're right."

Looking a little deflated now, Yong-Soo was glancing toward the closed paper doors leading to the larger room where the meeting was taking place. Having been discovered by the Crown Princess Meimei, spying on the meeting was going to be impossible. He could already see the look of disappointment that would mar Kyonoiye's facial features later when he found out. Earlier in the week, Kyonoiye had asked his father's permission to sit in on the meeting with the Chinese Emperor but his request had been denied. He had been told he would have lessons on this day that he was to attend to.

Yong-Soo gave a sigh. Unfortunately, things hadn't worked out as well as he had planned, but he had tried and Kyonoiye would probably understand.

"Are you still trying to find a way to listen in on the meeting?" asked Meimei with a stern frown.

"No, I've given up," Yong-Soo replied, throwing his arms up into the air to stretch out his shoulders.

It was then that the two heard a girl's voice from out in the hallway accompanied with approaching footsteps.

"That's my attendant," Meimei said, recognising the voice instantly. "She's—"

"Your attendant?" Yong-Soo hissed, springing up onto his feet.

"What is it?" Meimei gasped, surprised by the boy's sudden movements.

"If anyone finds out I'm here, I'm dead!" Yong-Soo cried hurrying to a window at the far end of the room and quickly sliding the screen aside, swinging one leg over the wooden ledge.

"Princess!" It was the girl's voice again, this time coming from just outside the door.

"Aren't you going to go?" Meimei asked calmly, gazing at the boy who was frozen with half of his body out of the window and half still remaining inside.

Yong-Soo was looking over his shoulder towards Meimei, worriedly. "You're not going to…"

"I won't tell anyone," Meimei promised with a smile.

"You won't?" Yong-Soo breathed. "Thank you!"

"Or maybe…" Meimei feigned an expression of uncertainty, running a hand through her black locks, pretending to reconsider her words.

Begging with his eyes, Yong-Soo mouthed a 'please' to the Chinese girl who laughed, nodding her head.

"Of course not. But, you have to tell me one thing," Meimei said.

Now almost completely out of the window, only the top of his head from the eyes up visible, Yong-Soo hissed a quick 'what' under his breath.

"You never told me your name," Meimei stated.

Footsteps halted just beyond the paper doors. "Princess?"

Just as the door slid open, Yong-Soo disappeared from sight after whispering his reply to the girl.

"Yong-Soo…" Meimei let the name roll off her tongue, her eyes lingering on the spot at the open window where the boy had been just a moment ago.

"Princess?" Closing the door behind her, Fang made her way into the room and lowered herself down beside Meimei. "Was somebody here?"

Turning to look at Fang, Meimei smiled, shaking her head. "No, nobody was."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"Jian." Standing before Yao was a burly man, dressed in the uniform of the Chinese Imperial Army. This was the man whom had succeeded to the top rank, in the army that was located here in Japan, after Lord Chu's death all those years ago. "Your service has been commendable and I thank you for your efforts."

"Oh, I do not deserve such words of praise, Your Imperial Highness," Jian said, his voice deep like a bear's growl.

"Well, nevertheless-aru, you have done well and you will keep it up, I believe." These were Yao's last words he left with the man before stepping onto the waiting palanquin that was to take him to the shore where he and Meimei would return to China by boat. Just before vanishing into the dark interior of the wooden box, Yao turned back to Jian, his gaze intense—almost menacing—the man thought as a shudder ran down his spine. Jian bowed his head to break the unbearable eye-contact and by the time he raised his face again the doors of the palanquin had been shut and it was already being hauled onto the backs of four escorts.

Jian silently observed the procession snake their way into the distance. As the figures grew smaller and smaller, a dark scowl found its way to Jian's jaw. He clenched his fists and slowly turned his back on the party he was seeing off.

Jian disliked, no, despised Emperor Yao. He was a disgrace of an emperor; marrying a _Japanese_, _exiling _precious members of the Wang House, and leaving an adopted _woman_ to succeed to the throne. This was not right. It was a dishonour to the Wang Dynasty and its ancestors; to China.

Something had to be done about this and plans were already forming in Jian's mind. But it was not the right time yet.

But soon justice would be had.

A throaty cackle escaped Jian's lips as he threw his gaze into the night sky. There was a maniacal glint in his eyes and a gluttonous grin pasted on his face. In due time, he would have China in the palm of his hand and Japan under his thumb.

He had easily seized his current position, aiming higher was no more than a welcomed challenge.

Why, he would even have the stars bow down to him at his feet.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

**Translations**

**Bak Tong Gou: **(Cantonese) Small Chinese cakes; sugary sponges, common in Hong Kong.

**Dragon's Beard: **A traditional Chinese sweet; a rich candy that was originally enjoyed by royalty. (Not exactly a translation, haha.)

**Guìyuán soup: **(Mandarin?)A Chinese dessert soup made with dried longans.

**NOTE: **Hellooooo! How are you all enjoying your day? Also, how was this chapter? Again, like the previous chapters (but even more so for this one) I'm sorry about the incredible amounts of angst.

I don't think I've missed any terms needing translation/explanation, but if I have, please just let me know.

Thank you so much for reading! And I'm really grateful for the reviews too! Thank you so, so much.

I hope you have a wonderful day and also hope to see you again next chapter!


End file.
